


Matthew 14:11

by crookedspoon



Series: All the Kink! [2]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: bloodyvalentine, Decapitation, Kink Bingo 2013, Love, M/M, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they could finally be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew 14:11

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts _"Trinity Blood, Abel/Cain, blasphemers, brother's-keeper"_ from Porn Battle XV and _"Any kink, the fluffiest, happiest guro you can produce"_ from bloodyvalentine. If any of these were yours and you'd like this gifted, drop me a note. Also fills "bodies or body parts" from kink_bingo Round 6.

After nine centuries they reunite in their cradle hewn in rock, burrowing back into the womb like vermin, like angels fallen from the stars. (The burns still ache on rainy days.)

_Your birthplace, Abel. Does this feel nostalgic?_

Sizzling rage answers him, almost deafening his exultation and singing raw nerves in electromagnetic pulses; he replies with laughter, a joyous static surging in the hollow cavern. It's futile to fight, but a blessing to be remembered – to create not a ripple on the surface, but a maelstrom reaching the groundwork. It's the effect Cain has.

_I've searched so long for you, brother. Are you still mad?_

Their bond is anchored deep, their history ancient, weaving out their DNA sequences and entwining them like prayer. Undeniable, unalterable.

_I did it all for us._

His arms are open, accepting, inviting, and his brother sinks into them like forgiveness, pain and hatred snuffed like a candle's breath. It's been so long.

Centuries of loneliness sear welcome kisses against Cain's cheek, pulsing from his brother's neck.

_I've missed you, too._

He crumples under the weight of their love (which Abel would call sin), and cradles his brother's headless body in his lap.

_Aren't you happy? You won't ever be lonely again_

Gently, his fingers wind around silver tresses, stroke Abel's cheek and lift him to his lips. Lifeless, but still warm. His own body is disintegrating, skin slipping off bone like thawing ice, trying to meld with his brother.

_Now we can finally be one._


End file.
